OS Valentine's Day
by A.K.A. Tsukii
Summary: Aujourd'hui n'est pas un jour comme les autres: c'est la St. Valentin à Konoha! Jour où les filles offrent des chocolats aux élus de leur cœur! Ou bien simplement en offrent par obligation... Pairings "habituels".


**Titre :** Valentine's Day

**Auteur :** Amai Tsukii-chan

**Rating : **K+**  
**

**Genre :** Romance/Humour

**Paring : **SasuSaku, SaiIno, NejiTen, légers SaiSaku, NaruHinaKiba, GenShizuKaka, LeeSaku non réciproque

**Résumé : **Aujourd'hui n'est pas un jour comme les autres: c'est la St. Valentin à Konoha! Jour où les filles offrent des chocolats aux élus de leur cœur! Ou bien simplement en offrent par obligation...

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sinon notre cher Sasuke aurait un cœur. Ils appartiennent à Kishimoto-san.

* * *

Coucou! Je reviens cette fois-ci sur un One-Shot qui m'a pris une éternité à écrire =_=' (si vous voulez vraiment savoir, il se trouve que j'ai commencé à le rédiger le 25 Juillet 2010 *fière de savoir lire les propriétés du fichier (car mon ordi' n'est pas en Français huhuhu)*). Mais j'attendais spécialement ce jour-ci pour le publier (je ne vois pas pourquoi on publierais un OS St. Valentin le jour de Noël par exemple). Désolée aux fans de ShikaTema, ils n'apparaissent pas dans cet OS.

J'ai eu envie d'écrire cet OS après être allée voir « _Valentine's Day_ », donc c'est naturellement un clin d'œil à ce film.

Pour les chansons, désolée d'en avoir mis pleins mais chaque « passage » de cet OS a une chanson différente :p

Désolée si les personnages sont un peu O.O.C je n'ai pas pu faire autrement.

Sinon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

Valentine's Day

Crush – Mandy Moore

Elle courrait à travers les rues de Konoha, se cachant de temps en temps derrière un quelconque objet à chaque fois qu'_il_ se retournait. C'était bien la énième fois depuis qu'elle le suivait -ou plutôt _les_ suivait mais peut importe- et qu'elle trouvait refuge derrière un grand panneau publicitaire au profit de ce jour si particulier pour les filles autant que pour les garçons. Oui aujourd'hui on était bien le 14 Février -inutile de préciser ce qu'a de si particulier ce jour, je pense que tout le monde le sait-.

Bref, revenons à notre jeune fille!

Une couleur proche d'une belle tomate bien mûre venait mettre une (très grosse) touche de couleur sur son visage habituellement si pâle à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à_ lui_ -aussi souvent que son prince charmant occupait ses pensées, elle avait souvent cette « _touche de couleur »_ sur ses joues-, son cœur battait à cent à l'heure à chaque fois qu'elle _le_ voyait -si fort il cognait, qu'elle avait l'impression que son cœur voulait s'échapper de sa cage thoracique pour aller rejoindre celui pour lequel il battait-, une immense sensation de chaleur -au point de (presque) l'étouffer- l'envahissait à chaque fois qu'elle croisait _son_ regard azur, les mots n'arrivaient pas à franchir les limites de ses lèvres ou au mieux arrivaient par fragments à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait devant _lui_ à chercher un sujet de conversation qui pourrait l'intéresser -ou du moins ne pas l'ennuyer, ce qui était très rare, voire impossible depuis qu'il avait retrouvé son meilleur ami-. Voilà quelques symptômes indiquant clairement que cette jeune fille était très éprise -pour ne pas dire folle amoureuse- de ce garçon, mais pas besoin de nous donner autant de détails car tout le village, je dis bien TOUT le village était au courant de son amour pour _lui _... peut-être à part l'heureux élu!

C'était donc en ce jour qu'elle avait décidé de lui avouer ses sentiments à travers une quelconque friandise faite -ce matin même en compagnie d'une amie- à partir de crème et de cacao.

Elle était donc cachée par une espèce de panneau publicitaire en forme de cœur attendant qu'il soit seul pour l'aborder, car elle était bien trop timide pour lui offrir son présent -et ses sentiments- en présence de quelqu'un d'autre même ses deux meilleurs amis -qui la soutenaient vivement-, son cousin -qui lui semblait un peu opposé à cette relation mais qui la soutenait également-, ou bien encore son amie -la seule qui sache qu'elle allait donner un chocolat qui n'était pas un giri-choko (1)-. Elle secoua la tête chassant l'image de sa déclaration ratée qui venait soudainement de lui apparaître, elle ne savait absolument pas de quelle manière l'aborder et encore moins comment lui avouer ses sentiments. Pour une fois, elle improviserait mais improviser n'était pas son fort... Elle déglutit. Tant pis! Elle fera avec cette fois-ci. Elle se concentra sur sa filature et tendit l'oreille, histoire de savoir s'il était seul ou non. Elle entendait des éclats de voix depuis sa cachette, celle d'une jeune fille dont on devinait aisément la frustration et celle d'un jeune homme qui était à l'humeur plutôt joyeuse.

**- Je te l'ai déjà dis mille fois! Arrête-de-me-suivre**, articula-t-elle sans lui accorder le moindre regard.

**- Mais Sakura-chan! Tu me l'as dit que**, il compta sur ses doigts pendant un bon moment avant de relever la tête avec un grand sourire vainqueur, **quatre-vingt neuf fois depuis euh, ce matin!**

**- Ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de faire de l'humour**, rétorqua la rose -car oui elle avait bien les cheveux roses-.

**- Je ne faisais pas de l'humour**, murmura le blondinet plus qu'à soi-même que pour son interlocutrice en se grattant la tête. **Tu es vraiment vraiment sûre que tu n'as pas quelque chose à m'offrir aujourd'hui?** Demanda-il avec un superbe sourire laissant voir toutes ses dents.

**- Aide moi à le chercher puisque tu es là, plutôt qu'à jouer l'idiot**, dit-elle faisant semblant de ne pas avoir entendu sa question en se dirigeant vers une autre direction.

**- On a vraiment besoin de ce dobe?** grommela _l'idiot_ en question en suivant son amie d'un pas lent tandis qu'elle filait en direction de la bibliothèque de Konoha.

Elle soupira une énième fois, mettant sa main sur sa poitrine tentant d'apaiser son pouls. Elle ne réalisait pas la chance qu'elle avait d'avoir au moins un prétendant même si ce n'était pas celui qu'elle désirait. Chassant ces sombres idées de son cerveau, elle se remit en marche pour traquer les deux ninjas se disant que de toutes façon, la St. Valentin était un jour heureux où tout le monde s'avouait ses sentiments et que finalement elle aussi y arrivera!

oOoOoOo

Paparazzi – Lady GaGa

Seulement elle avait faux, en effet il y avait bien quelqu'un au village qui voyait d'un tout autre œil cette « _fête_ » qu'était la St. Valentin, appelée aussi « _fête des amoureux_ », il maudissait -maudissait n'était pas assez fort pour décrire cela mais restons poli- la personne à l'origine de cette _fête_. D'ailleurs il ne voyait pas du tout en quoi ce jour était une _fête_. Rester cloitré chez lui toute la journée à regarder depuis sa fenêtre défiler des dizaines de couples se tenant la main ou se bécotant à chaque regard croisé -il savait qu'il aurait du se choisir un logement ne donnant pas sur l'avenue principale!-, entendre sonner à sa porte toutes les demies heures pour se retrouver embarrassé devant une quinzaine de filles -c'était bien connu, les filles ne venaient qu'en troupeau voir leur amoureux- de tout âge -si, si! De six ans à quatre-vingt ans ou plus, il ne faisait pas vraiment attention-, de toutes plastiques -blonde, rousse, brune, verte, bleue, petite, grande, belle, laide ...-, piaillant, gloussant, se chamaillant, se tapant dessus, bref! Pour seul but: lui offrir leur chocolat_ préparé avec amour _comme elles le disaient si bien avec un battement de cils en prime qui se voulait aguicheur. Le son de la sonnette de sa porte retentit ce qui mit fin à la liste de ses _pourquoi-est-ce-que-je-déteste-la-St.-Valentin_. Un soupir de désespoir sortit de sa bouche. Il ferma les yeux inspirant longuement priant que ce soit son imagination qui lui joue des tours et en même temps pour se calmer et s'empêcher de balancer le cousin -qui lui servait plus comme souffre douleur que de repose tête en ce moment- à travers son salon déjà bordélique -du au fait que son idiot d'ami avait squatté un jour auparavant- dont le sol était jonchés de paquets plus ou moins gros contenant du chocolat.

DRIIIING! DRIIING! DRIIIIIIIIING!

**- Bordel de merde!** lâcha le brun passablement énervé, suffisamment fort pour que l'on l'endente dehors.

Il eut un petit silence où il croyait s'être débarrasser de ses fans puis le vacarme recommença. _Je vais devenir fou! _Pensait-il en s'arrachant les cheveux. Il se décida enfin à se lever de son canapé et traina des pieds jusqu'à son entrée.

**- Sasuke-kun!** Cria une fille bien qu'il soit à dix centimètres d'elle.

**- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**Hurla une autre, avant de s'évanouir.

**- Accepte mon chocolat Sasuke-kun!** Piailla une femme bien plus âgée que lui en lui tendant son chocolat.

**- Non choisis-moi!**Riposta ce qui semblait être sa jumelle, en lui assenant un coup de coude.

Il tapa son front avec la paume de sa main devant cette scène. C'est décidé! Il s'en débarrasserait une bonne fois pour toute!

**- Écoutez**, commença-t-il le plus sérieusement possible mais déjà elles le dévoraient des yeux, **j'en ai marre de vous**, elles buvaient ses paroles sans prendre le temps de déchiffrer ce qu'il disait, **alors la prochain qui vient sonner ici je le tue même fille compris?** Lança-t-il toisant ses fans en leur décochant son célèbre regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue.

Sur ce il claqua la porte bien fort pour leur faire comprendre qu'il était énervé -autant dire que la porte n'était plus dans un très bon état après ça-. Il s'adossa contre sa porte et se laissa glisser par terre savourant le silence qui régnait à présent chez lui.

oOoOoOo

Beautiful Soul – Jesse McCartney

Lee qui passait par l'avenue principale de Konoha pour aller rejoindre son équipe, se demanda bien comment les cinquantaines de filles qui sortait d'un immeuble, le mascara et maquillage dégoulinant sur leur visage, la mine triste, avaient bien put tenir toutes ensemble à l'intérieur de ce si petit bâtiment -pour cinquante personnes-. Gentleman dans l'âme, il leva les yeux vers une horloge fixée sur le devant d'un magasin et constata qu'il lui restait encore un peu de temps avant son entrainement pour aller aider ces jeunes -ou pas- filles. Il s'approcha donc du troupeau quant il aperçut une chevelure rose au loin. Il changea immédiatement de but pour aller parler à sa chère Sakura-san.

**- Ohayô, Sakura-san!** Salua joyeusement Lee.

**- Oh ohayô Lee-san**, répondit-elle simplement -mais qui mit Lee dans un état d'euphorie totale-.

**- Ah, Naruto-kun, tu es là aussi? Je ne t'avais pas remarqué**, fit Lee comme si cela était naturel.

**- Hm, Lee**, grommela le blond. **Dis Saku-**

**- Tiens, tu tombes bien Lee-san! **Interrompit la rose.** J'ai quelque chose pour toi.**

Il la regarda incrédule sortir un petit sachet de couleur vert pâle de sa sacoche. Il contempla durant quelques secondes la bouche grande ouverte signe de son étonnement, le présent qu'elle avait posé dans ses mains. Il leva finalement lentement la tête vers Sakura qui lui souriait -et par la même occasion vers Naruto qui lui était dans un état de profonde folie mais que Lee ne remarqua pas, trop occupé à dévorer des yeux le visage de sa rose-.

**- J'espère que tu apprécieras! C'est du chocolat noir**, précisa-t-elle.

**- O-**, il secoua la tête, **oui! Bien sur!** Affirma le jeune homme. **Je le mangerai jusqu'à la dernière miette, j'en prendrais soin comme la prunelle de mes yeux, même si ma vie en dépendrait je le finirais, je garderais ce paquet en souvenir de ta générosité! Je te le promet, Sakura-san!** termina-t-il les larmes au yeux.

Un petit rire cristallin sortit de sa bouche et un sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

**- Tu peux jeter le paquet si tu veux, je ne t'en voudrais pas**, rigola-t-elle doucement.

**- Oh non! Jamais de la vie**, s'écria Lee horrifié.

**- Bon je vais y aller Lee-san! A plus tard!**

**- Merci beaucoup Sakura-san!**

Elle lui fit de grands gestes de la main -auxquels il répondit vivement- avant de s'éloigner en compagnie de Naruto.

**- Sakura-chan! Tu en as offert à ****Lee**, insista-t-il lourdement sur son prénom, **et même pas à moi!** S'indigna Naruto.

**- Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas en offrir à Lee? J'offre mes chocolats à qui je veux.**

**- Oui mais... **

Il réfléchit longuement à un réponse qui conviendrait à Sakura mais elle ouvrit la bouche avant lui.

**- Bon d'accord, tu le veux ton chocolat? Eh bien le voilà!**

Un projectile jaune arriva en plein milieu de son visage à pleine vitesse, ce qui lui fit une belle bosse bien ronde.

**- Je comptais te l'offrir plus tard, mais tu m'énerves tellement que... raah!** Fit-elle ne trouvant plus les mots.

Sur ce elle s'éloigna de son ami qui était toujours à terre regardant sa silhouette se fondre dans l'immense foule de personnes.

Sasuke qui avait observé cette curieuse scène depuis sa fenêtre, ne put n'empêcher de sentir une bouffé de colère l'envahir. Ne sachant pas comment interpréter cela, il alla se coucher, mettant ça sur le compte de la fatigue.

oOoOoOo

Sunday Girl - Florrie

Une belle blonde répondant au nom d'Ino, suivait la route de l'allée principale, portant plusieurs bouquets de fleurs aux multiples couleurs dans ses bras. A l'occasion de la St. Valentin, elle avait décidé de se faire plus jolie, c'est-à-dire en ne portant pas son habituel habit violet qui pourtant était très sexy, laissant voir ses deux jambes longues et finement galbées malgré qu'elle soit une kunoichi et son ventre plat. Elle avait opté -sur conseil de sa meilleure amie- pour un joli haut bleu pastel découvrant ses épaules et une jupe large de la même couleur. Le tout faisait ressortir ses deux topazes. Et puis cet ensemble était très léger et agréable à porter.

**- Ino-chi, tu es superbe aujourd'hui!** La complimenta un homme assis à son enseigne. **Tu t'es faite belle pour moi?** Plaisanta-t-il.

**- Merci Hideyoshi-san**, pouffa-t-elle.

**- Qui est l'heureux élu? **

**- Je ne vous le dirais pas!**

**- Tant pis, j'irais demander à ta mère**, conclut-il en haussant les épaules. **Mais je te taquine Ino-chi!** Ria-t-il à gorge déployée, en voyant sa mine affolée.

Après l'avoir salué, elle reprit son chemin, le sourire aux lèvres. Sa beauté avait fait que depuis ce matin, plusieurs personnes l'avaient approchée en espérant recevoir une quelconque intention de sa part ou simplement la complimenter. Il n'y avait pas à dire. Cette journée s'annonçait merveilleuse.

oOoOoOo

Hot N' Cold – Katy Perry

**- Ohayô Neji**, salua poliment Tenten.

**- Hm****, 'hayô**, répondit simplement le jeune homme.

Un blanc. Elle se força à sourire, se sentant transpirer de gène. D'habitude elle y était habituée à ce genre de situation avec seulement Neji avec elle et n'y prenait pas vraiment attention mais maintenant si! Une légère rougeur tintèrent ses joues. Elle l'observait -matait serait plus juste- en essayant d'être discrète en espérant qu'il lui parle -ce qui était impossible-. _Allez!_ Disait une petite voix semblable à celle de Hinata dans sa tête. _Tu n'as juste qu'à lui offrir ton chocolat! Tu fais ça toutes les années!_ Continua la petite voix.

Lui aussi l'observait depuis le début sans avoir à être discret puisque sa coéquipière semblait plongée dans un _combat mental_ -qui ressemblait à ceux de Sakura et sa conscience qu'il avait souvent observé- très serré. Hyûga Neji était ce que l'on appelle un génie, autrement dit il savait parfaitement quel était l'objet du _combat mental_ de Tenten, il soupira. On était le quatorze février donc comme tous les quatorze février Tenten, la seule fille de leur équipe leur offrait à tous un giri-choko. _Pourquoi les filles étaient-ce à ce point si difficiles?_ Hinata avait réfléchi toute la nuit pour seulement et seulement se demander si elle ferait ses choco-

**- T-tiens Neji!**

Sa voix le fit sursauter. Plongé lui aussi dans ses pensées il n'avait pas remarqué Tenten s'approcher. Il regarda sans un mot le petit paquet rectangulaire que Tenten lui tendait.

**- Ah euh merci**, le remercia finalement maladroitement Neji.

Tout était confus dans la tête de Neji. Pourquoi ce « _euh_ »? Il se devait pourtant de garder son image d'héritier des Hyûga, calme, réfléchi que rien ni personne ne pouvait faire réagir. Et que faisait-il en ce moment? Il cassait cette image! Il se gifla mentalement, histoire de reprendre ses esprits. Une fois cela fait, il s'apprêtait à glisser son chocolat dans sa sacoche mais une voix l'en empêcha.

**- Tu-**, hésita Tenten,** tu ne manges pas?**

**- Tu me prends donc pour testeur?** Sourit Neji narquoisement.

**- N-non! Pas du tout! Je veux juste savoir ce que tu en penses**, finit-elle par déclarer toute rouge.

A peine, eut-elle fini sa phrase que le brun avait déchiré le papier qui l'empêchait de découvrir le chocolat et croqué un morceau de sa friandise. Elle l'observa attentivement, devenir blanc, puis jaune puis vert. Il porta ses deux mains à sa bouche et prit les jambes à son cou, s'éloignant au plus vite. Tenten le regarda s'éloigner, aux bords des larmes. Avait-elle fait un faux pas pour qu'il parte aussi brusquement dans même lui dire au revoir? Elle enfouit sa tête dans ses bras et se mit à se balancer d'avant en arrière, cogitant ses sombres pensées.

**- Tenten?**

**- Naruto?** Répondit la manieuse d'armes en reconnaissant le survêtement orange.

**- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais?** Demanda bêtement Naruto en se penchant à sa hauteur.

**- Ça ne se voit pas? Je médite sur comment je vais tuer Sakura**, lâcha Tenten d'un ton morne.

**- Kéé? Sakura-chan? Pourquoi?** S'écria Naruto horrifié par cette perspective et l'aura noire qui planait autour de Tenten.

- … **Neji n'a pas apprécié mon chocolat je pense**, marmonna tout bas la brune.

**- Quoi? Désolé j'entends rien**, fit Naruto en se curant l'oreille. **J'ai pas eu le temps de me laver les oreilles ce matin, j'étais trop pressé de voir ce que Sakura-chan avait pour moi**, acheva Naruto, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

La brune le regarda de la tête au pied, avec une mine dégoutée avant de s'éloigner un peu de lui.

**- Tu es vraiment..., sale**, conclut Tenten.

**- Héhéhé**, se contenta de dire Naruto en se passant une main derrière la tête.

oOoOoOo

Kindly Unspoken – Kate Voegele

Alors comme ça, elle aussi? C'était une ironie du sort non? Ne pouvant plus supporter la vue de son amie flirtant avec Naruto, elle se retourna brusquement et heurta quelque chose qui la fit basculer en arrière.

**- Itai!** S'exclama Hinata sous la surprise.

**- Je suis vraiment désolée Hinata-chan! ****Attend, que dois-je faire dans ces moments-là?...****Ah oui!****Il faut que je tende la main pour l'aider à se relever**, marmonna-t-il pour lui même.

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait. Il lui tendit une main aussi blanche que la neige qu'elle saisit avec reconnaissance. Une fois debout elle s'épousseta et se massa la paume de la main. Sai -oui c'était lui- lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

**- Oh, tu es Sai-kun! Ohayô gozaimasu!** La salua la Hyûga en s'inclinant.

**- Surtout pas de formalités entre nous, c'est ce qui est écrit dans mon livre « **_**si on veut réduire la distance qui nous sépare, il faut éviter d'être trop poli**_** »**, affirma Sai en souriant.

**- Si tu veux**, rigola doucement Hinata.

Sai tira une drôle de tête, scruta le visage de la brune attentivement -qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir un peu- avant de sortir de son sac un livre qu'il feuilleta.

**- Ai-je dis quelque chose de drôle**, la questionna Sai en levant les yeux de son bouquin.

**- Non!** S'exclama Hinata.** Je ne me moque pas de toi, ne t'inquiète pas!**

**- Alors pour-**

**- C'est que je trouve ça attendrissant que tu respectes autant ce que ces livres disent, tu ****sais, généralement il suffit d'être toi-même**, lui sourit-elle gentiment.

**- C'est vraiment étrange que j'arrive à tenir une conversation avec une fille sans me faire frapper**, murmura pensivement Sai.

Elle le regarda un peu surprise, puis en se souvenant de Sakura, elle rit.

oOoOoOo

**- Regardez! Regardez Gai-sensei! Sakura-san m'a offert un chocolat!** S'égosilla Lee, les larmes aux yeux en tendant à son professeur son précieux présent.

**- Oh Lee!** S'exclama son maître. **Que je suis fier de toi! Tu es vraiment devenu un homme!** Lui garantit Gai en faisant la pose du _Nice Guy_.

**- Merci Gai-sensei! **

Les larmes dégoulinant des gros yeux globuleux de son élève, son maître n'y résista pas. Un torrent de larmes envahit à son tour les yeux de Gai.

**- Lee! Viens dans mes bras!**

Ils pleurèrent tous les deux, dans une étreinte à briser les os et enfin se séparèrent avant de se regarder droit dans les yeux -sous un coucher de soleil en option- et se sécher le visage. Ils partirent alors bras dessous bras en direction du terrain d'entrainement de la Team Gai -tout ça en faisant une course à trois jambes (2)-.

oOoOoOo

**- Ah Sai, je te cherchais.**

**- Oui qu'est-ce-qu'il y a? … La moche? **

Une veine grossit à vue d'œil sur la tempe de « _la moche_ ». Hinata apeurée les regarda tour à tour, afficher pour l'une un sourire crispé et pour l'autre un large sourire. Elle décida pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère d'intervenir.

**- Ohayô Sakura-san!**

**- Ohayô Hinata**, la salua en retour Sakura en lui faisant un petit sourire légèrement crispé.

**- Alors, que me voulais-tu?** Relança Sai.

Elle le fusilla du regard puis le dévisagea avec une grimace non dissimulée. Elle souffla et fouilla dans sa sacoche.

**- Je voulais être gentille avec toi mais... finalement...**

Hinata qui redoutait le pire, regarda la rose se métamorphoser littéralement en démon.

**- SHAAAAANDARÔOOOO!** Hurla Sakura en lançant de toute ses forces l'objet qu'elle avait extirpé de sa sacoche sur le visage de Sai.

Sai qui d'ailleurs ne fut pas long feu. Il s'envola un peu plus loin en s'écrasant contre un arbre. Hinata regarda son amie, terrifiée par sa légendaire force que lui avait enseigné la Hokage.

**- On devrait peut-être aller voir Sai-kun, non?** Proposa timidement Hinata après un petit silence.

**- Oui, tu as raison**, approuva nonchalamment Sakura en se dirigeant vers son coéquipier.

Une fois auprès de Sai -que Sakura réveilla en lui mettant des baignes-, il demanda en montrant le paquet que lui avait lancé Sakura -et qui au passage lui avait valu une belle bosse- ce que c'était.

**- Du chocolat, mais ne t'imagine pas un instant quoique ce soit! Ce n'est qu'un giri-choko**, prétendit Sakura qui rougit tout de même un peu.

**- Du cho-colat?** Interrogea Sai, en examinant sous toutes les coutures le paquet Sakura.

**- Oui, aujourd'hui nous sommes la St. Valentin.**

**- Alors, tu- moi- toi- amou-**, fit Sai en faisant les yeux ronds.

**- Je viens de te dire que non!** Hurla la rose en frappant Sai avant qu'il ne puisse terminer sa phrase.

Hinata remarqua que les deux membres de la Team 7 étaient extrêmement gênés même s'ils essayaient de ne pas le montrer. Sai regardait désemparé le présent de Sakura ainsi qu'elle même et Sakura croisait les bras sur sa poitrine sur la défensive, le rouge aux joues. Elle pouffa discrètement mais ils la remarquèrent quand même.

**- Qu'il y a-t-il?**

**- Oh, rien**, mentit la jolie brune avec un petit sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. **Je pense que je vais vous laisser.**

**- Oh déjà?** Fit Sai avec une petite mine boudeuse.

**- Naruto est sur le terrain d'entrainement**, lui indiqua Sakura avec un clin d'œil complice.

La teinte des joues de la belle brune prit une jolie couleur proche de celle d'une écrevisse. Au bord des larmes, elle bafouilla quelques mots en jouant avec ses doigts.

**- Bon et bien, au plaisir de te revoir, La Douce**, l'appela le jeune homme en souriant.

**- Oui à plus Hinat- « **_**La Douce**_** »**? répéta-t-elle les yeux exorbités.

**- Oui parce-qu'à côté de toi, La Brute...**

Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un pas de plus, elle sentit une présence toute proche d'elle.

**- De quoi vous parlez?** Se renseigna Naruto. J'ai entendu mon nom.

Son souffle chaud lui chatouillait les oreilles. Au bord de la syncope, elle tourna lentement la tête vers sa droite et y rencontra le visage souriant de son ami.

**- NARUTOOOO! ECARTE-TOI TOUT DE SUITE DE HINATA-SAMA!**

Puis plus rien. Ce fut le néant.

oOoOoOo

**- Tiens, où sont Neji et Tenten?** Demanda Gai en observant les alentours.

**- Bonne question...**

Lee ramassa un petit enchevêtrement de papiers qu'il avait vu par terre et le retourna. Un morceau de chocolat à moitié entamé tomba par terre. Il considéra le bout de papier sur lequel était inscrit son nom.

**- Bah...**, fit Lee en se grattant la tête.

**- Je te trouve enfin Sai!** Le héla Ino en arrivant devant lui.

**- Tu es Ino, c'est bien ça? **

**- Oui**, confirma la belle blonde, heureuse qu'il se soit souvenu de son prénom.

Elle enroula une des mèches de ses longs cheveux blond platine, ne sachant pas comment commencer sa phrase. D'après ce que lui avait confier Sakura et Naruto, Sai était «_ pas net_ » dixit Sakura et « _très louche_ » dixit son meilleur ami. Elle décida alors de faire du rentre dedans.

**- Tiens, accepte ceci de ma part, c'est pour la St. Valentin**, dit-elle en fourra dans ses mains un bouquet de fleurs.

**- Ce n'est pas d'habitude, les garçons qui offrent des fleurs aux filles?** Lui demanda Sai, intrigué.

**- Si si**, confirma la blonde, **mais j'ai glissé un chocolat dedans, regarde**, lui montra-t-elle après avoir retiré la sucrerie cachée par les fleurs.

**- Ce n'est pas un giri-choko cette fois-ci?**

**- Et bien**, marmonna-t-elle soudain très mal à l'aise.** Pourquoi cette question?** Demanda la blonde pour essayer de détourner la conversation.

**- J'espérais recevoir autre chose que des giri-choko aujourd'hui...**

**- Tu- tu as déjà reçus d'autre chocolats?**

**- Et bien oui,** avoua le brun,** de la part de Hinata-chan et Sakura. **

Les yeux tout petits, elle s'imagina Sakura et Sai ensemble, plaisantant, l'air complice. Elle se jura qu'à la fin de cette journée elle irait passer un savon à son amie.

**- Tu veux aller manger un truc?** Lui proposa Sai en entendant les gargouillements de ventre d'Ino.

Bien qu'étonnée, elle accepta son invitation.

Dans cette tenue, elle était bien plus jolie constata Sai en la regardant un peu...

oOoOoOo

Vers la fin de la journée, tout était redevenu calme, toute l'euphorie de la fête des amoureux qui animait tout Konoha s'était évaporé pour le plus grand bonheur de notre beau ténébreux. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil depuis sa fenêtre s'assurant bien que plus aucune de ses groupies n'étaient en vue et claqua la porte de chez lui. Les mains dans les poches, il sortit de son appartement pour une courte promenade comme il les aimait. Le temps était parfait, ni trop froid, ni trop chaud. Une petite brise tiède frôlait de temps en temps sa joue qu'il savourait longuement faute d'être rester enfermé chez lui toute une journée. Il n'avait aucune idée précise de où est-ce-qu'il allait aller. Peut-être chez le traiteur -il n'avait pas manger grand chose à part un paquet de nouilles que Naruto avait laissé chez lui- pour acheter de quoi combler cette faim qui le tiraillait; ou bien au terrain d'entrainement habituel de la Team 7 -pour secrètement espérer rencontrer une chevelure rose ou blonde-. Il opta donc pour le traiteur -n'ayant aucune envie d'aller commander chez Ichiraku-. Arrivé, il fit la queue comme tout bon citoyen attendant patiemment son tour. Ce n'était que compter sur sa malchance qu'il se trouvait derrière les mêmes fans hystériques qu'il avait précédemment chasser de devant chez lui. Elles ne prirent pas longtemps à reconnaître Sasuke et de l'encercler.

**- Kyaaa! Sasuke-kun! **Appela une fille le dévorant des yeux.

**- Tu t'es finalement décidé à accepter nos chocolats? **

Il se cogna la tête contre un mur mentalement, se jurant de ne plus jamais venir commander ici avant de s'échapper avec habilité.

Sakura flânait dans les rues sans but précis. A vrai dire, elle souhaiterait bien offrir le seul présent qu'il lui reste et qu'elle avait mit une éternité à confectionner. Malheureusement la personne à qui elle espère pouvoir l'offrir est surement cloitrée chez elle pour ne pas à avoir à subir l'hystérie de ses fans. Elle soupira. Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant? Elle pourrait rentrer chez elle mais elle n'en avait pas très envie pour le moment. Elle se décida enfin à aller manger un morceau, un bol de shiruko (3) lui ferait le plus grand bien! La rose se leva donc tranquillement avec l'idée d'aller rejoindre son restaurant préféré mais des cris attirèrent son attention. Tournant la tête vers la provenance de ces bruits, elle vit arriver celui auquel elle voulait offrir son chocolat. Elle sentit son cœur se remplir de bonheur. Elle s'apprêtait à l'appeler mais il passa si vite devant elle qu'elle n'en n'eut pas le temps.

**- Sakura, cours!** Lui hurla Sasuke.

Ne comprenant pas elle essaya d'apercevoir l'origine de la fuite du brun. Plissant les yeux, elle put voir de la fumée et beaucoup -beaucoup- de fumée. Sursautant elle regarda par terre, le sol ayant quelques secousses signe que peut-être un tremblement de terre avait lieu.

**- Kyaaaa!** Cria la jeune fille quand elle sentit une main saisir la sienne et la forcer à courir.

Elle suivit donc Sasuke tout au long de sa course en essayant tout de même de se renseigner sur la situation.

**- Que se passe-t-il Sasuke-kun? **Cria-t-elle pour couvrir le vacarme que faisait le poursuivant de Sasuke.

**- Je t'expliquerais plus tard, contente toi de courir pour le moment et de te taire.**

Elle obéit docilement mais tourna néanmoins tourna sa tête pour vérifier l'origine de son échappé. Quand elle eut sa réponse, elle tourna vivement la tête dans la bonne direction ayant eut des sueurs froides à la vue de ce qui poursuivait l'Uchiha. Un troupeau de... filles... -même si parmi ces filles se cachaient quelques garçons mais qui étaient en minorité- oui c'était ça. Et ça en était effrayant.

oOoOoOo

Ai Mei – Rainie Yang

Un ricochet, deux, trois, plouf! Un ricochet, deux, trois, _allez! un quatrième!_

_Plouf!_ fit le caillou qui venait de sombrer dans l'eau du lac. Hinata soupira avant de s'emparer d'un autre galet. A présent le soleil se couchait. Et elle n'avait toujours pas eut le courage de lui avouer. Quand elle s'était réveillée, elle était dans un lit d'hôpital avec à son chevet Sakura, Tenten, son cousin et... Naruto. Elle s'était redressée d'un coup et Sakura lui avait conseillé de garder son calme sur un ton légèrement ironique en lançant des petits regards en direction du blond. Elle avait rapidement compris qu'elle s'était évanouie. Tenten avec la complexité de Sakura, s'étaient arrangées -notamment en trainant un Neji à moitié assommé hors de la salle- pour les laisser seuls. Mais ne pouvant plus supporter la chaleur qui l'envahissait et l'étouffait du à la seule présence de Naruto, elle s'était enfuie de l'hôpital et avait trouvé refuge dans ce parc. A ses côtés il y avait une petite montagne de galets bien plats qu'elle avait entrepris de ramasser tout à l'heure ainsi qu'une boîte en forme de cœur entourée de rubans améthyste. Elle s'apprêtait à lancer le galet sur la surface du lac mais son attention fut attirée par un aboiement qui avait retentit derrière elle. Hinata se retourna et se trouva comme elle l'avait deviné, devant un gros chien couleur crème qui agitait la queue comme pour l'inciter à le caresser.

**- Akamaru**, elle caressa le chien qui ferma les yeux comme s'il prenait plaisir. **Ton maître ne doit pas être bien loin, où est-il?**

**- Waf!** Aboya le chien.

Évidemment il ne pouvait pas lui répondre. Elle chercha donc des yeux son ami mais ne l'aperçut pas aux alentours. Elle se s'assit donc sur la pelouse et Akamaru fit de même. Elle regarda alors le soleil qui menaçait de se coucher bientôt. Quelque chose de mouillé et chaud entra en contact avec sa main, ce qui la fit sursauter avant de s'apercevoir que ce n'était que la truffe d'Akamaru. Apparemment le canidé s'intéressait grandement au paquet qui contenait le chocolat et le flairait avec avidité. Elle le poussa un peu pour qu'il ne s'empare pas du chocolat mais Akamaru insistait.

**- Oh, puisque personne ne va le manger, je pense que tu peux le prendre**, céda Hinata en souriant tristement au chien.

Elle déballa la friandise sucrée et pour jouer avec Akamaru, elle l'agita au dessus de lui avant de le lancer (4).

**- NOOOOOOON! HINATAAAAA!** Beugla une voix masculine au loin, d'un ton plein de désespoir.

La Hyûga reconnut immédiatement la voix de Kiba et décela une grande panique dans sa voix. _Oh __non! Mince!_ Se dit-elle avec horreur quand elle réalisa ce qu'elle avait fait.

**- PAS DE CHOCOLAT POUR AKAMARUUUUUUU!**

Elle avait oublié! Elle courra donc vainement en direction du chien tout comme Kiba le faisait mais c'était inutile, la gueule d'Akamaru était désormais à quelques dizaines de centimètres de la sucrerie. Mais soudain, un éclair jaune passa devant eux comme une flèche. La gueule d'Akamaru claqua dans l'air pour se refermer dans le vide pour la surprise de tout le monde. Le chien jappa tristement et s'écroula par terre.

oOoOoOo

Ichibu to Zenbu - B'z

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, sa vue ne rencontra qu'un plafond horriblement blanc et froid. _L'hôpital..._ soupira-t-il intérieurement, _qu'ai-je fait cette fois-ci?_ Il referma les paupières pour mieux se concentrer et se remémorer des évènements précédents précédents son « hospitalisation » -car, il ne semblait pas trop blessé-. Malgré sa tête qui lui faisait atrocement mal, il se souvint avoir vomi ce matin. Il grimaça. Le chocolat offert par Tenten était... comment dire? Horrible? Atroce? Une abomination? Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Sa petite « douceur » avait été très -très- amère. Au point de le faire tomber malade et vomir tout ce qu'il avait mangé avant. Puis une fois allégé, il avait vu Naruto qui dévorait le cou de sa chère cousine -mais en fait il avait seulement sa tête penchée sur elle-. Ils -entre-autre lui, Sakura, Naruto et Tenten- avaient alors porté Hinata à l'hôpital sur conseil de Sakura le temps qu'elle se réveille. Ensuite quand elle s'était réveillée, Sakura et Tenten avaient insisté pour sortir prendre l'air avec lui ce qu'il avait catégoriquement refusé. Et après, il ne se souvint de rien. Il pensait que peut-être avait-il attrapé le syndrome de sa cousine en s'évanouissant, imaginant Hinata et Naruto ensemble. Il serra les dents. Il devait empêcher ça! Il se leva si brusquement de son lit, qu'il fut prit de vertiges. Heureusement deux mains l'attrapèrent avant qu'il ne s'écrase par terre.

**- Neji!**

Il reconnu la voix. Celle de Tenten. _Que faisait-elle ici? _

**- Tenten, qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé?**

Après l'avoir fait assoir sur le lit, elle commença à lui raconter les évènements passés en restant assez floue sur quelques épisodes notamment l'origine de sa présence dans ce lit.

**- D'ailleurs où est Naruto?** Demanda Neji avec une pointe d'énervement dans la voix.

**- Je ne sais pas**, avoua Tenten.

**- Je vais aller le tuer...**

**- Elle a maintenant dix-huit ans**, Neji, soupira-t-elle,** elle est responsable de ses actes désormais. Tu n'as plus besoin de la surveiller constamment. **

**- Si! Tu ne sais jamais à quoi pense Naruto quand il est avec elle. **

Au file de leur dispute, leur sujet de querelles s'orientait vers bien d'autres allant du chocolat de ce matin à la manière sauvage par laquelle Sakura l'avait assommé. N'en pouvant plus de poursuivre cette dispute, elle l'empoigna par le col et colla ses lèvres sur les siennes provoquant la surprise des deux jeunes gens, autant la jeune fille que son coéquipier.

oOoOoOo

Black Diamond – Mizuki Nana

**- Par ici Sakura**, grinça Sasuke entre ses dents, entrainant sa partenaire avec lui.

Ils se plaquèrent tous les deux contre le mur de la petite ruelle dans laquelle ils étaient cachés, retenant leur respiration tant bien que mal.

**- Sasuke-kuuuuuuuun!**

**- Uchiha-saaaaan!**

**- Revenez s'il vous plait!**

Le sol trembla légèrement au passage des furies qui servaient de groupies à Sasuke. Une fois la tempête passée, Sakura s'autorisa n soupir de soulagement qui malheureusement se fit entendre par une des fans de Sasuke.

**- Là! Il est ici!** S'époumona-t-elle par esprit de solidarité au fan club.

Sakura regarda son ami -et plus même- terrifiée avec une once de remord dans le regard. Le jeune homme légèrement irrité par la situation ne put s'empêcher de la toiser durement. Elle imagina à un moment qu'il était redevenu le Sasuke d'avant, rongé par par la vengeance quand il la plaqua presque violemment contre le mur, mettant un bras de chaque côtés d'elle pour lui priver toute chance de s'échapper. Elle eut juste le temps de l'entendre murmurer « _joue le jeu_ », qu'il fondit sur ses lèvres. Elle crut sur le coup qu'elle allait mourir. Bien que ce n'était pas sur les lèvres, elle était paralysée par ce qu'il lui faisait. Il l'embrassait à la commissure des lèvres puis descendant un peu sur la mâchoire donnant l'illusion à ses fans qu'ils s'embrassaient derrière le rideau de cheveux ébène. Pour être plus crédible, elle décida finalement de passer ses mains dans ses cheveux corbeau. Ses fans progressivement l'éloignaient, déçues mais Sasuke n'arrêta pas pourtant ses baisers. Complètement enivrée par ses lèvres sur sa peau, elle n'osa rien dire. Surprise de le sentir maintenant sur son cou, elle ne put retenir un petit cri.

**- Sasuke-kun**, gémit la rose.

oOoOoOo

**- Hmm, il est meilleur que celui de Sakura-chan!** Se délecta Naruto en se léchant les babines.

**- Na-naruto-kun! **

Apparemment c'était Naruto qui avait gobé le chocolat, sauvant Akamaru par la même occasion. Kiba ne put ignorer ce geste et le remercia en grogna -après que Hinata lui ait un peu forcer la main-. Hinata commença à rigoler doucement, rire qui se transforma vite en un véritable fou rire auquel Naruto et Kiba -ainsi qu'Akamaru- se joignirent gaiement.

Une fois le fou rire passé, les deux ninjas commencèrent un concours de celui qui ferait le plus de ricochets tandis qu'Akamaru vagabondait joyeusement autour d'eux et Hinata les regarda pensive, le sourire aux lèvres.

**- V-vous voulez du chocolat? **Proposa timidement Hinata.

**- Moi!** s'écrièrent en même temps Naruto et Kiba avant de se fusiller du regard.

**- Waaf! Waf!** Glapit Akamaru ne voulant pas être laissé en retrait.

**- Ah non**, pas de chocolat pour toi Akamaru!

Il interrompit ses baisers à contrecœur, se détachant d'elle.

**- Désolé**, grogna le brun, un peu amer.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas eut envie de s'arrêter quand il avait entendu que ses groupies étaient parties? Pourquoi elle lui donnait envie de l'embrasser? De découvrir la moindre parcelle de son corps? Et pourquoi Diable son coeur s'affolait à ce point quand il la touchait? Des questions auxquelles il refusait de répondre.

**- Et, merci...**

Elle grommela quelques mots incompréhensibles baissant la tête pour cacher la rougeur de ses joues.

Il regagnèrent la rue principale et prirent le chemin de leur maison respectives qui étaient sur le même chemin. Tous les deux perdus dans leur pensées, personne ne chercha à combler le silence pesant. Une fois devant l'entrée de Sasuke, elle s'arrêta et lui sourit maladroitement, jouant avec une des mèches de ses cheveux et son chocolat caché dans son dos. _Dois-je lui offrir ou pas?_

**- Je, et bien, au revoir Sasuke-kun.**

**- Hn, à plus. **

Ils s'apprêtait à se quitter, Sakura le cœur lourd quand soudain elle entendit sa voix derrière elle.

**- Sakura, ça te dit d'aller manger un bol de Shiruko?** Lui proposa Sasuke en souriant légèrement. **Pour me faire pardonner pour cet « incident ».**

**- Que-**

**- C'est bien ce que tu préfères non? **

Elle le regarda bouche bée. Était-elle en train de rêver? _Uchiha Sasuke, lui proposer à __elle__ de manger un Shiruko?_

Sasuke quant à lui, interprétait ce silence par une réponse négative polie. Il se sentit tout d'un coup frustré. Son égo venait d'en prendre un coup. Il avait pensé qu'elle accepterait sans hésitation. Visiblement non, elle n'était plus amoureuse de lui... Rien qu'à cette pensée, il percevait une montée de colère en lui. _Comment ça __plus__ amoureuse de lui?_ Avant qu'il ne puisse se répondre à lui même, Sakura interrompit son flux de pensées.

**- Sasuke-kun, tu as bien dis, que tu m'invitais à manger un bol de Shiruko?** Le questionna Sakura, les joues rosies.

**- Hn, c'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas...** maugréa le noiraud avec une once de hargne qu'il ne parvint pas à cacher.

**- N-non, au contraire, j'accepterais volontiers Sasuke-kun!** Se réjouit Sakura en lui offrant un sourire plus qu'adorable.

Un large sourire s'étira sur les lèvres d'Uchiha Sasuke. Le fort intérieur de Sakura tonnait sa réussite, et faisait en même temps une petite danse de la victoire.

**- Pourquoi est-ce-que tu souries?** Demanda la rose qui s'était entre temps approchée de lui.

**- Pour rien.**

Et c'était la stricte vérité... Il ne savait absolument pas pourquoi il ressentait une si grande joie au fond de lui.

oOoOoOo

Homecoming (NARUTO Shippûden OST)

**- J'espère bientôt voir de petits Uchiha courir dans nos rues**, souffla tout bas Shizune avec un regard mélancolique.

**- Quoi?** Demanda Tsunade en levant les yeux vers son assistante.

**- Rien**, dit-elle simplement en affichant un large sourire, **Hé!** Cria-t-elle en remarquant qu'elle n'écrivait plus et fouillait dans ses tiroirs, **Remettez vous au travail!** Ordonna la brune changeant totalement d'expression.

**- Juste un peu de saké pour m'aider à tenir le coup**, grogna la Cinquième en sortant une coupelle et une bouteille d'alcool.

**- Je vous rappelle que vous m'aviez promis de finir tout le travail pour vous faire pardonner?**

Un éclair de culpabilité traversa l'esprit de la jolie blonde mais elle fit comme si de rien n'était, continuant de siroter son saké.

**- Mais dis-moi Shizune?**

**- Hm?** fit-elle en guise de réponse.

**- J'ai vu Kotetsu et Izumo aujourd'hui. Il se plaignaient de ne pas avoir reçu de chocolats contrairement à Kakashi et Genma**, déclara la blonde innocemment griffonnant sur son rapport. **C'est donc à eux que tu as offert tes chocolats?**

**- H-hein?** S'écria Shizune en s'empourprant vivement.** Ç-ça ne vous regarde pas! **

**

* * *

**Quelques faits: 

• Le chocolat offert à Neji par Tenten, était en fait destiné à Lee. Sakura lui avait passé une recette de truffe à base de plantes médicinales pour "être en pleine forme et garder la santé" et une autre que Hinata lui avait écrit. Tenten a seulement confondu le chocolat de Neji et Lee.

• Comme Shino n'était pas présent à Konoha ce jour-ci, Hinata a offert son chocolat à Sai (entre-nous, c'était surement pour ne pas s'encombrer).

• Le matin, Tsunade a découvert une petite pile de chocolats entassés sur son bureau. Pensant qu'ils n'appartenaient à personne, elle les a engloutit. C'est ensuite que Shizune est revenue des archives avec une liasse de papiers. Ces chocolats étaient en fait à Shizune qui comptait les offrir à ses collègues masculins.

**

* * *

**

Giri-choko (1): « Chocolat d'obligation », que les femmes offrent à tous leurs collègues masculins de bureau ou leurs proches (père, ami) lors de la St. Valentin. Source: Wikipédia

Course à trois jambes (2): Course à deux personnes. La jambe droite de la personne de gauche est liée à la jambe gauche de son partenaire. Étant assez difficile de coordonner les mouvement on se tient généralement par les épaules pour ne pas tomber.

Shiruko (3): Le _shiruko_ est une soupe préparée avec les haricots rouges _azuki_ bouillis dans un mélange d'eau et de sucre, avec des pièces de _mochi_ (gâteau de riz glutineux) grillées flottant dans le bol. Servie chaude, cette soupe est un des plats traditionnels sucrés les plus répandus dans tout le Japon. Il constitue un repas léger, un matefaim pris entre déjeuner et dîner. Source: NIPPONIA

Donner du chocolat à un chien (4): Je ne connais pas grand chose en matière de l'alimentation d'un chien mais je sais que c'est FOR-ME-LLE-MENT IN-TER-DIT de donner du chocolat à un chien! Cela peut causer leur mort! Ne faites donc pas comme Hinata!

* * *

Et voilà! C'est fini :') Je suis contente d'avoir enfin achever cet OS.

Je suis également un peu déçue de moi, j'ai bâclé (et je pense que cela se voit) quelques passages voire tous les passages de cet O.S. Désolée...

S'il y a vraiment des fans de cet OS, je compte peut-être faire une suite sur un autre jour très particulier au Japon, je ne vous en dis pas plus. Faites le moi savoir si vous désirez une suite.

N'hésitez pas à me corriger si vous voyez une quelconque faute °x°.

Merci infiniment d'avoir lu jusqu'ici!

_Review please? _

_Tsukii  
_


End file.
